100 supernatural drabbles
by procol harum
Summary: Each chapter is a different drabble, based on a different word from a list I've created.
1. music

so erm. i did this with 21 jump street, and decided to do it with supernatural as well. write 100 drabbles, each based on a different word from a list i've made up containing 100 different words. each drabble must consist of 100 words exactly. so here's the first one, i'll just add each one as a new chapter until i'm finished. rated T(pgish) just because, although many will most likely be kept in a K/K+(g)-rated area, i want to be safe just in case some do peak that high. of course, each has its rating listed, so if it goes any higher, it will be listed at the beginning of each, anyways. same with characters: most will mainly consist of dean and/or sam, so they're listed as the main characters. general/angst because i mainly write angst, and who knows what else might show up.

**Title:** Music  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** K  
Warnings: none  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary:** "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."  
**A/N: **spoilers for the pilot episode, and I use a direct quote from it.

_ "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."  
_  
Sam had said no more once Dean had pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Maybe he could have argued that the music was too loud, too annoying, too Dean, except he was too happy about Dean asking for his help in finding their dad. And besides, he really had no choice, with college being a painful memory, and if being with Dean meant being with Dean's music, then Sam would just have to deal -- Dean was his brother, after all, and nothing could stop Sam from helping him


	2. salt

**Title: **Salt  
**Characters: **Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **nope  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary:** "Alright, easy as pie," Dean muttered, reaching over to grab his bag. "Now let's go get us some salt."  
**A/N: **They're kinda breaking into a salt factory I think, ya know, if they even exist... because, uhm, they gotta stock up for something big...

"You sure we should be doing this?"

"Nope, not really." Dean smirked as he threw his duffel bag over the top of a fence, quickly following. He went up and over easily, having learned and mastered the task quickly when he had been younger and 'in-training'. His feet hit solid ground as Sam began to climb up after him with just as much ease -- it was a task both Winchesters found to be very handy in their line of work.

"Alright, easy as pie," Dean muttered, reaching over to grab his bag. "Now let's go get us some salt."


	3. day

**Prompt: **day  
**Characters: **Dean Winchester delusional subconscious  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **nope  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary: **He figured that they only claimed everything because the vacuum actually picked up hardly a thing at all.  
**A/N: **none

Dean hated daytime television. Too many soap operas and commercials about the 'best' fabric softener or that vacuum that could suck up everything off of your floor. Dean always wondered about everything and if it meant the floor itself could get sucked up as well. He didn't think it could. The commercial really shouldn't be claiming that it could suck up everything, then, he thought, unless the floor went with all the dirt and hairs and whatever else was littering the floor. He figured that they only claimed _everything_ because the vacuum actually picked up hardly a thing at all.


	4. mother

**Prompt: **mother  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings:** nope  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary: **He'd also wanted to punch the kid who had laughed at Sam about their mother burning alive but he'd already been sent home.  
**A/N: **spoilers for pilot episode...

Dean had been at home when Mr. Turner called the house, a rented but cheap place to live. Dean's school had a PD day. One more year and Sam would be in high school too.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"His son." He also said that their father was out of town for work, which wasn't a lie. The principal just asked if Dean would be able to pick up Sam, who'd gotten into a fight.

Dean did. He'd also wanted to punch the kid who had laughed at Sam about their mother burning alive but he'd already been sent home.


	5. death

**Prompt: **death  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** nope  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary: **And he'd done exactly what Dean had and tried everything he could to bring him back. Except he had failed.  
**A/N: **spoilers for season 2 finale, and bits of season 3  
_  
__ 'What's dead should stay dead.'_

They had been Dean's words. Sam had heard them, spoken loudly, clearly, and Dean had meant them. He had been talking about himself, though. Not Sam. It didn't seem to matter, though. Dean had just wanted Sam back -- alive -- so what did it matter what he had thought then. And Sam really couldn't blame him – he hadn't enjoy being dead all that much, anyways.

Sam understood completely, though, when Dean had died. And he'd done exactly what Dean had and tried everything he could to bring him back. Except he had failed.


	6. night

**Prompt: **night  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, John Winchester  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **nope  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing  
**Summary: **Dean was teaching Sammy everything he knew about the dark. It would keep him safe.  
**A/N: **none

Fear always shined its brightest during the night. Dean knew this; John had taught him everything about the creeps who came out at night – the ones who came out during the day were bad, too, but they seemed less scary because they were very much visible with the glow of the sunlight shining overhead. At night, they were harder to see, harder to follow and to hunt, to kill. John had taught Dean everything on the subject, and now, at ten years of age, Dean was teaching Sammy everything he knew about the dark. It would keep him safe.


End file.
